Brave Saint
The Brave Saints (御使い（ブレイブ・セイント） Bureibu Seinto), also known as the Royal Users, are a set of 12 cards used by the Angels to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Angels. The Brave Saints are based on the Evil Pieces system of the Devils, albeit being based on a suit of playing cards rather than chess. Summary The Brave Saint system was created after the death of God by copying the Devil's Evil Pieces system. This was so that the Angels could increase their numbers since they could no longer depend on God to create new Angels. The Brave Saints, however, are currently only limited to the Seraphs. The Brave Saints system, which the Heavens created by imitating the concept of the Evil Pieces, is the set of 12 cards which each of the Seraph and high-level Angels have in order to reincarnate other beings into Angels (high-level Angels choose the "suit" of their liking. Though the ones with a fixated "suit" are Michael with Spade ♠, Gabriel with Heart ♥, Raphael with Club ♣, Uriel with Diamond ♦). Most of the reincarnated Angels are former humans. Unlike Devils who base their choice on strength alone regardless of the species, the Heavens choose and reincarnate talented humans who are strong followers and have a "pure heart". So far, only 10 Seraphs are permitted to use the Brave Saints according to Irina in Volume 6; however, Michael hopes to expand the system to include high-level Angels as well. Abilities The Brave Saint allows the Angels to reincarnate or angelize humans or other races into Angels. It is unknown if each card has different traits and values like the Evil Pieces. The Brave Saints, however, are known to have many special effects which comes from actual card games like poker and blackjack. The Brave Saint system, just like the traits of each of the chess pieces of the Evil Pieces have their own special ability and are based on card games, for example “Black Jack”. Each suit gathers reincarnated angels and then make it 21. For example each suit prepares reincarnated angels with the number 4, 6, and 10 and if they make them team up with the Ace (1) Irina and cooperate with her, they would be able to unleash overwhelming power. Also, added in is the Poker’s system as well. The five High-level angels or Seraphs who are the Kings gathers representing their cards from Ace to Queen and by forming a ‘hand’ it will give birth to a certain power. The good point is that this will not only work amongst the ones in the same group but also with other groups which will make it possible to teamwork with other groups (the effect, however, will be more stronger if it is between the same group members). Cards Ace Known Aces *Irina Shidou ♠ Two Known Twos Three Known Threes Four Known Fours Five Known Fives Six Known Sixes Seven Known Sevens Eight Known Eights Nine Known Nines Ten Known Tens Jack Known Jacks Queen Known Queens *Griselda Quarta ♥ King Holds the same position as the King Evil Piece. The four Great Seraphs are known to represent the Kings of respective card suits. Known Kings *Michael ♠ *Gabriel ♥ *Raphael ♣ *Uriel ♦ Variations Joker The Joker Card is a special type of card whose function is similar to that of the Mutation Pieces. A Joker does not belong to any of the 4 types of cards. Known Jokers *Dulio Gesualdo Trivia *The 12 cards used in the Brave Saints are based on the Twelve Apostles of Christian belief. *Azazel has said that the creation of the Brave Saint system will result in a change in future Rating Games. References Category:Brave Saint Category:Angel Category:Items Category:Terminology Category:Browse